PKE Meter Ghost Hunter (Mobile app)
PKE Meter Ghost Hunter is a video game for iSO. Developments PR Release The PR test is from Narley Apps.Narley Apps:PKE Meter Ghost Hunter PKE Meter Ghost Hunter lets you take Egon Spengler’s psychokinetic energy meter with you wherever you go! The app lets you manually scan areas of a room or building, or can automatically scan a room for you. This is the only iOS PKE meter with functional wings, just like the one made famous by Egon, Peter, Winston and Ray! Click “…More” to learn why you should download this App today! Have you been wondering if your house might be haunted? Are you seeing strange shadows? Do you hear bumps in the night? Unidentified voices? Maybe it’s time to investigate! PKE Meter Ghost Hunter makes it easy to find and analyze psychokinetic energy in any area. What’s that mean? Excessive psychokinetic energy (PKE) is believed to be an indicator of paranormal activity. If you let it get out of control, it can definitely ruin your day! But if you can’t find it and identify it, you can’t fix it. That’s where PKE Meter Ghost Hunter comes in. This app can help you locate and identify 16 different types and classifications of ghosts, demons, poltergeists and other spooks. Ready to hunt for ghosts? Choose User Mode to manually scan an area for spirits. Just sweep your device in an upward motion and keep your eyes on the screen. The wings will automatically extend while the app analyzes your surroundings. If you would rather let the device do the work for you, select Ghost Mode to automatically scan the room. If the PKE Meter detects a spectral visitor, the camera light will flash to alert you to the presence! If you want to double check your results, just open PKE Meter Ghost Hunter’s EMF Scanner feature. Changes in the surrounding electromagnetic field are a sure sign that you are not alone; especially when coupled with high levels of PKE! Some spirits are harmless, but others need to be dealt with swiftly. The only way to know which type of ghost you have on your hands is to identify it. Lucky for you this app includes the complete Tobin’s Spirit Guide; the most comprehensive spirit identification tome ever written. Once you’ve found a ghost, you’ll quickly identify and classify it so you’ll know exactly what you’re dealing with. Features All information is from PKE Meter Ghost Hunter Official Page.PKE Meter Ghost Hunter Official Page *EMF scanner. *Get a closer look with PKE Meter zoom button. *Other users will be able to see across the world where other ghost sightings have been tagged. Users will be able to Facebook and Tweet their ghost sightings also. *Tobins Spirit Guide - Users will be able to look up the ghosts that they have found, and also see what type of class of ghosts they are. *Real Moving Wings with Lights. *Camera light flash when ghost is found! *Tag Ghosts on google maps. Main Cast Villain Ghosts External Links *Official PKE Meter Ghost Hunter Website Link to Download Game *For Purchase of game for iSO (cost $1.99) Also See *Other Ghostbusters Video Games References Gallery Pke-screen.png| Pke-screen2.png| Pke-screen3.png| Pke-screen4.png| Pke-screen5.png| Category:Video Games